Jaune become human
by charcoalluck
Summary: His name is Jaune, an android sent by Atlas to partner up with our lovable alcoholic Qrow Branwen in an investigation of a breached researching sector, what will he find there? How will the story unfold? but most of all is he alive or just a machine? this is a crossover between Detroit become human and rwby which belong to their respective owner I think it will be fun to make
1. Chapter 1

Location: Vale

time: 5:30 PM

Third POV

footsteps can be heard from the dock of Vale, a blonde man wearing a suit with LED shining blue light on his right side of his forehead walks as he flicks a coin and catch it with perfect accuracy humans nor faunus could ever achieve, his face was emotionless as if he wasn't supposed to. He continues to walk until he found a place called "CROWBAR"

A cheesy name for a bar but that doesn't really matter right now he thought, what is important is the lone customer with the red cape drinking, the suited man tighten his necktie and walks into the bar then the bartender greets him

Bartender: you sure you old enough to drink? then what would you like to have?

?: no thank you, sir, just here to meet with someone

Bartender: oh well if you need me I will be in the back

The Bartender walks out through the back door, the suited blonde turns his head to the caped man and introduce himself

Jaune: My name is Jaune. I'm an android sent by Atlas I have look for you everywhere but was unsuccessful, so I theorize that you must be drinking somewhere, I was lucky to find you at the tenth bar

Qrow: Hehe an android they must be joking, is this a prank? Did Port or Taiyang send you to do this blondie?

Jaune: I can assure you that this is not a trick you must have the message send to you about your new mission, I am a specialize android model ARC800 my purpose is to insist investigators or to make it simple I'm here to insist you

Qrow: well I don't need any assistance now leave me alone

Jaune: sorry I must insist my institution clearly says that I must accompany you in this mission

Qrow: you know where you could stick your institution*chuckle*?

Jaune: No...where?

Qrow:... you must really be an android or you just that bad

Jaune: Listen it would be best for both of us if we go and meet Mr. Ozpin as soon as possible

Qrow: ...yeah

Qrow continues slipping alcohol in his glass with no intention of moving

Jaune: I understand take your time to finish I will be waiting outside

Qrow slip from his glass again

Qrow: ...fine let's go can't keep the man waiting forever

[time skip]

Jaune POV

Me and Mr. Branwen walks through the courtyard to office as he questions about my nurture, I can still detect alcohol in his bloodstream which means he's still drunk as we talk

Qrow: okay okay let me get this straight Atlas create a tin can which look, talk like a human why blonde exactly?

Jaune: Mr. Branwen my purpose is to insist investigators, so my appearance and voice must able to bend in with humans and must facilitate integration

Qrow: well they f*ck up

Jaune: well I am just a prototype so maybe in the future, there will be a more advanced model of me

Qrow: oh so you're not upset that they will replace you if you fail tin can?

Jaune: No I'm just a machine if they shut me down I won't die I don't have a soul

Qrow: follow every order and not scared of death? you are perfect for Atlas yellow tin can

Jaune: "yellow tin can" Is the nickname necessary sir?

Qrow: well you are blonde and a robot also it makes you look stupid so yeah

suddenly notice something off in the distance six security bots escorting two white hair women, with a quick scan it's the daughters of the Schnee dust company Weiss Schnee and her older sister Winter I wonder what she doing here, form a grin on his face and without warning walk behind the security bots ripping its heads off

Qrow: HEY yeah...you ice queen

The security bots go to defend mode immediately pointing their guns at him but Winter Schnee command them to stop, her younger sister seems to be offended by his nicknames even if it wasn't for her and walk to face him but got push off by him saying he isn't talking to her as he looks intensely toward Winter the air between them become thick I theorize they must know each other very much, I walk to him to maybe talk him out of it but too got push off to the ground by him and Winter launch herself at trying to stab him with her weapon but he dodges and start to fight back in the courtyard, I think I better call the headmaster

Their fight goes on destroying half of the courtyard already as they continue exchanging attacks I analyze the possibility of their fights and I notice that Winter for some reason has more chance of tripping or failing to dodges bullets more than normal, Winter counter Mr. Brawen attacks causing him to knock back to his originally standing Winter use her semblance summoning white bird grimm swarming at but he slices the Glyph from a few meters away destroying it, Winter seems angrier than ever summoning a Glyph behind her back charging the momentum while change his sword in to what I can only imagine is a scythe but turn his weapon back and turn to me with a grin

Qrow: Hey yellow tin can I try something out?

Jaune: yes what is i-

Winter already launch herself charging at hoping it would hit him but pull me in front him blocking her from doing so, Winter become shocked from action but can't stop her momentum, she finally manages to stop her weapon from stabbing in me in the throat by a shout from her commander Mr. Ironwood

Ironwood: SCHNEE!

 **(A/N): well this happened Jaune is a tin can now but I will not to make it like Detroit become human, tell me your thoughts on this one thank you for reading hope you enjoy BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Location: Ozpin office

Third POV

After Winter and Qrow little fight Ozpin took them to his office and when they got there the shouts start right away

Winter: what were you thinking!

Ironwood: if you were one of my men, I would have you SHOT!

Qrow: if I was one of your men, I would shoot myself

Glynda: well I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation

Winter: he was drunk, and he uses citizen as a shield!

Glynda: he's always drunk

Qrow glugging his flask doesn't seem to help the situation either, all attention focuses on him, the air becomes thicker, but he doesn't seem to care

Winter: why is he even here he should be punished with electric shock!

Qrow: kinky~ but I guess we're in the same page then ice queen because I'm here to ask why this blonde is following like a lost little pup

The attention shift to Jaune suddenly

Ironwood: Schnee we'll discuss this incident back on my ship

Winter: but- sir

Ironwood: Winter leave now

Winter solute to her commander and walk out of the room but not before Qrow winking at her, Winter left the room and it's become silence

Ironwood: *sigh* you never read our message, do you?

Qrow: no, never

Ozpin: there have been a containment breach in a researching sector, you are ta-

Qrow: what kind of breach are we talking about?

Ozpin and Ironwood look at each other deciding who will be the one to do the explaining, in the end, it seems that Ozpin won, Ironwood walk up to Jaune putting his hand on Jaune shoulder

Ironwood: as you can see here Jaune is state of the ark android we created to help you with this mission he will do anything to complete his task, Atlas has been developing AI for quite some time now from security bots to battle suit but there still a lot of flaw in it they still look inhumane and the last thing we want is our citizen fearing their own government, the researching sector you are going to is where we develop our AI and androids and for the breach itself we are not sure how it happened so you are task to investigate and retrieve the stolen androids

Qrow: so, you saying that they did not escape on their own?

Ironwood: no, they will not do anything that is against their command we make sure of that

Ozpin: your mission will start tomorrow afternoon, for now, you can go be with your nieces

Qrow: anddd what do I do with him? *Qrow point at Jaune*

Ozpin: it's programmed to follow your order have you tried ordering it to meet you later?

Qrow: I already did and It still following me!

Ozpin: shouting at it is not considered as an order try asking it nicely then

Qrow: *sigh* Jaune meet me tomorrow afternoon okay?

Jaune: Okay Mr. Branwen see you tomorrow then

Jaune plays with his coin and left the room with no more words leaving Qrow mouth hanging

Qrow: WHAT!

Qrow angerly jump out of the window transforms into a crow and fly away, Ozpin sign and sip coffee from his mug knowing something they might not

Ozpin: this is a mistake

Ironwood: it's for the betterment of remnant

Pyrrha POV

the past few months was hell my body is soar while my eyes feel like it's going pop and don't let me get to the headache from all the stress, I left mistral to start fresh, but nothing has changed maybe it becomes even worse! I hope that going oversea my fame wouldn't follow me but I was so wrong not only that I'm more lonely then ever I was partner up with some pervert fanboy name Rafael Miller who thought it was fate that pairs them together and keeps stalking me, my other two teammates Nora and Ren have been quite helpful but not enough I was the leader of my team so I was the one that makes bond between my teammate and the choices of the team which mean settling argument between Nora and Rafael that occurred a lot, I take my excuse to go to vale telling them I had a business to attend to, it was a lie of course but anything to get out of beacon, I rolled my right arm a bit feeling a little strain from the sleepless nights and bump into someone accidentally, goddamn it now he will probably scream attaching the others of her fan….well you can't ask for everything

?: sorry miss you're not hurt are you?

Pyrrha: no, sorry for bumping into you

The man doesn't seem to be surprised to meet her or he's just good at hiding it, the man is around my age has blond hair, blue eye and blue light from his side of his forehead?

?: well if you are okay the-

The man cut his sentence short his blue light change to yellow and he stare at me intensely

?: I detect that your body is under a lot of stress possibly from lack of sleep if you do not rest now your body might shut down

Pyrrha: oh umm thank you but-

The world slowly become dark the man was saying something to me, but I couldn't make it out and then nothing

(A/N): well my holiday his gone so next chapter will be slower but not three whole mouth slow (I think) well thanks for reading it quite of fun writing this, of course if you have any question please ask if the grammar error is too much to bear and you think I should write it again or write some more please tell me BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Man, I'm tired so anyway I'm trying to do a regular post for my other story and this one but it's getting harder and harder so what do you think? Should I try focusing on this story only?**

Qrow POV

Me spending some time with my nieces by playing fighting game is the best idea ever, they having fun make me the happiest uncle on remnant even better than winning all the games

Ruby: you'll never beat me OLD MAN

Qrow: heh, you're nothing but talking kid

Yang: you can do it, Ruby!

[Game: soaring ninja win! Total annihilation!]

Yang: ouch…

Qrow: and by the way don't ever call me "old"

Yang: my turn

Yang push Ruby from the game console

Qrow: so, where was I?

Ruby: you were about to tell us about your mission

I have been telling story of my mission since they were kids they are like my daughters to me, I might be their inspiration from them to become Huntress which I never regret, they are strong enough to take on the whole world I only hope I could be with them more, so I wouldn't regret whatever comes in the future

Ruby: Hey, so what are you doing here anyway? I thought said you'd be on a mission for, like ever

Qrow: well a pro-

Jaune: Mr. Branwen are you here?

Great the yellow tin can is here. He's standing outside of my niece's team room as he tightens his tie…..wait isn't it only 12:00

Qrow: HEY why are you here now I said afternoon didn't I?

Jaune: well I thought it would be best if I come quickly to pick you up because from what I readied your report say and I quote "take his time so long on picking his outfit in missions like a girl on a date"

Yang burst out in laughter while Ruby giggles under her hands

Yang: HA HAHA where's that part in your story uncle Qrow?

Qrow: th- that not true!

Jaune: well what about the time where you dress in the girl uniform on your first day at Beacon?

Now both Yang and Ruby are now laughing their asses off. this is embarrassing

Qrow: that's enough! Get out before I rip you to pieces!

Yang: oh, come on uncle Qrow don't be like that, who is he anyway? ...wait don't you're into guys now!

Qrow: WHAT! No Yang no I just met this guy yesterday

Yang: sorry uncle Qrow it's already on a ship and it's going to sail too!

Jaune: My name is Jaune I'm from Atlas and on a mission with Mr. Branwen, may I come in?

Ruby: YEAH DAH I'm Ruby this is my sister Yang, do you have any more Qrow embarrassing story!?

Jaune: of co-

Jaune notice me staring at him giving him the sign "don't you f*cking dare". he quickly changes the topic

Jaune: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long? You must be the ones that stop Roman touchwick am I correct? Impressive for a first-year student

Yang: YEAH, we did! And crimes drop ever since

Jaune: that is correct but don't you it's weird that crimes rate not just drop but it stops?

Ruby: I mean yeah but isn't it a good thing?

Qrow: Jaune does have a point, it's like everything stop something is coming something big too

Jaune: well thank you Mr. Branwen but I think it's time for us to go

Qrow: but I'm spending time with my nieces here and I'm not going anywhere

Jaune: sorry Mr. Branwen is there at least a way for me to make you go with me

Ruby suddenly jump up and down with an excited smile on her face

Ruby: what about we have a game match! If Jaune win then uncle Qrow must go buttt if uncle Qrow win then he will have to stay here

Jaune: Miss Rose I don't think that will be a good idea

Ruby: come on! You'll have fun too and you can call me Ruby, Miss Rose make it sound weird

Yang: yeah man relax a little work isn't everything am I right?

Jaune: work isn't everything? well if it means that Mr. Branwen will come then sure

Ruby: lets the match BEGIN!

[1 hour later]

The room is in complete silence. Yang couldn't any of her sentences while Ruby is trying to calculate what is happening, I knew robots is quite smart these days but at this level! Jaune is winning every game Ruby throw at him from fighting game to chess, not even my dump semblance could stop him, it's like he already plans what going to happens

Jaune: it seems I have won again Mr. Branwen

Yang: how is he doing it!

Ruby: is it because of the light thing on your head? IS IT YOUR SEMBLANCE!?

Jaune: umm well-

Qrow: welp that was the most embarrassing thing that happens to me time to go then

Yang: hey but you can't go yet!

Qrow: sorry kid it is part of the deal and I don't want to lose my reputation now do I? come on Jaune

Jaune: umm thank you for letting me be here Ruby and Yang I did have fun maybe we can do it again?

Ruby: SURE! but maybe next time on go easy on us

Yang: Nah I think I like it rough~

Ruby: eww gross!

The sister arguing with each other as me and Jaune leave the room and continue to the bullhead port

Qrow: that was close, can't you take out that light of yours?

Jaune: sorry Mr. Branwen I can't my instruction clearly said not to

Qrow: then why do you even have it!?

Jaune: it's is using to tell my stress level and for connecting with other devices

Qrow: well covered it up with something or people would start to become suspicious tin can

Jaune: I will, sorry again sir

We finally go to the bullhead and took off to your mission

Location: emerald forest

Jaune POV

[objective: find out what happened]

The bullhead land near the gate of the researching sector. There are many soldiers running and guarding the entrance. one of them walk toward us and solute to us

Soldier: are you the investigator Ozpin sent?

Qrow: yes, we are now what happening here why isn't anyone inside?

Solider: We are guarding the entrance as general Ironwood instructed sir he said not to let anyone in or out until the investigator arrived

Qrow: and when was this?

Solider: two days ago, sir

Qrow: WHAT!

Solider: I will explain to you as we go to the facility please follow me, sir,

the solider let us into the entrance and down to the elevator so I start flipping a coin, but it seems to annoy Mr. Branwen

Soldierr: we suddenly lost communication from this sector around two ago, at first, we thought it was a grimm attack but when we get to the location there aren't any and we are instructed not to get in until your arrival

Qrow: so, you didn't even get in to see what happen?

Soldier: yes sir

Qrow: did you at least go through the security cameras?

Soldier: the cameras can only be accessed from the inside sir

The elevator stops and slowly open but the sight of what happens cause the soldier to out right puke while Mr. Branwen uses his hand to cover his nose to prevent the rotting smell that I couldn't smell. The floor has bodies everywhere with blood spill on the wall

Qrow: how many bodies are there?

Jaune: there are 126 bodies here 116 are the scientist while 10 are normal guards

Qrow: so, they can't even fight back great must be easy for the invaders

Soldier: I- I think it would be best if I stand guard I'll be here if you need me

Me and Mr. Branwen walk into the hall. The hall itself is huge with a glass cage and each one of them is empty

Qrow: they must have killed everyone here and took all the android here

Jaune: but that doesn't make sense if the invader got in and took all androids then at least someone must see it and signal for help

We continued deeper in it and I see that the bodies lay more closely or in groups, the wall have writing "I AM ALIVE" on it

Jaune: the bodies show signs of beaten up and are in groups like they are outnumbered and try to stay close to each other, so the invaders can't sneak in and steal the androids without someone not noticing…weird

Qrow: yeah well, I'm more weirded out by the writing it's too perfect and what criminal organization would write "I AM ALIVE"

I touch the writing with my finger and put it in my mouth slowly analyzing it

Qrow: Jaune what the hell!

Jaune: sorry Mr. Branwen I can take samples in real time I should have told you before

Qrow: argggg whatever just what you need to do

[analyzing sample = name: Mr. Ray smiths age: 21 jobs: scientist]

Jaune: the sample is the blood of one of the victims, the writing itself has no fingerprint….

Qrow: that doesn't make even more sense! The writing is clearly written by hands

Jaune: androids don't have fingerprints…..

Qrow: …..no f*cking way

Jaune: it is in the realm of possibility Mr. Branwen but there's nothing here to investigate any further the invader left nothing behind that we can trace to them

Qrow: well there's the security cameras hope there's something

Mr. Branwen call the solider to lead us in the security room, it is empty with a small trapdoor on the side, and the screen is black. The soldier tap something on the keyboards and the whole room comes back to life

Soldier: these are the video before the breach

The screen shows the whole facility human walking and talking but one of the screens stand out. The screen shows the hall that I and Mr. Branwen walkthrough but with serval guards escorting a damaged android, the android looks up to the camera and stare at it for a bit before the screen turn blank

Qrow: anddd, of course, the cameras are broke-

A small crush cut off Mr. Branwen

Soldier: wha- what was that?

Jaune: it seems to come out of the trapdoor

The soldier slowly walk to the trapdoor and lift it open showing a small child hiding and shaking in fear in it

Soldier: it- it's ju- it's just a kid? How did you get here?

Jaune: WAIT GET OUT OF THERE

The small child quickly pulls out a handgun aiming at the soldier ready to shoot, I quickly ran to the solider pull him out of the range, but the kid already pulls the trigger hitting me instead and the kid ran away into the halls

[ biocomponents status: DUST pump regulator=damaged DUST pump= damaged]

[time before shutting down= -00:00:20]

Qrow: DAMN IT YOU GO GET THE KID

[-00:00:15]

Qrow: COME ON STAY WITH ME JAUNE

[-00:00:05]

Qrow: JAUNE!

[-00:00:00 system shutting down]

 **(A/N): well sh*t then that was traumatizing from nice weekend break to…..being dead anyway thank for reading I'm not sure what ship will sail in this fanfic so I'm open for any suggestion right now thank you for reading hope you enjoy BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Location: Vale hospital

Pyrrha POV

Nothingness…..all it has to offer is silence and loneliness but that doesn't bother me anymore I always felt it back at Mistral. My body slowly delft through the void, it's cold and dark but suddenly a small light appear out of nowhere it's whispering something to me its voice seems familiar, I try to move toward it but I can't the light glow brighter and brighter until it blinded me, I slowly open my eyes to see a white room I could see Nora and Ren is sitting on the table discussing something and then they notice me trying to wake up, Nora jump at me and hug me tight

Nora: PYRRHA!

Pyrrha: can- can't breathe!

Ren: Nora let her go or she will have stay here even longer

Nora: oh, sorry Pyrrha

Pyrrha: thank you Ren but what happened?

Nora: YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING FOR TWO DAYS!

Ren: Nora calm down a bit, the doctor said you fell unconscious on the street, but someone was kind enough to carry you to the hospital

Flash of memory come back to me

Pyrrha: that man…

Ren: what?

Pyrrha: Not- Nothing just thinking about something, anyway what day is this?

Nora: …Monday

Pyrrha: oh, it's Monday…. MONDAY! ISN'T THE TOURNAMENT TODAY!

Ren: Pyrrha it's okay the festival is delayed

Pyrrha: delayed?

Nora: yeah! They move the festival for another two weeks!

Pyrrha: why though?

Ren: not sure maybe they don't Have enough dust because of all the dust robberies happening lately

Nora: and now they want us to continue the studies WHAT A BUMMER!

Ren: come on Nora it's only half a day the rest we can practice together

Nora: AWWW Ren you always make bad things look good, come here

Nora and Ren hug each other's making me little jealous of them hoping maybe someday I could find someone who I could trust too. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice someone jump at me aiming at my breast, but I instinctively punch the person hard causing him to crash to the wall, it was Rafael, man I should have hit harder.

Rafael: arghhh

Pyrrha: Rafael! I didn't notice you there sorry

The stalker slowly stands up and bush off the dust off his coat. Of course, this isn't the first time he did this, He never leaves me alone and doesn't let me talk to any other guys, I even try telling Ozpin about changing me into another team, but he refuses and now I'm stuck with him for the next four years

Rafael: Nah I'm fine shouldn't have jumped at you like that but hey! I bought a cake your favorite too!

Pyrrha: oh, thank you, Rafael, how did you know my fav-

Rafael's eyes lit up like fire

Pyrrha: forget I ask. So how long will I have to be here?

Rafael: sorry Pyrrha the doctor said you will have to stay here for a while but don't worry I will be here taking care of you Hehehe

Rafael smile with a disgusting grid but Nora tackle Rafael to the ground before he could get any closer to me

Pyrrha: thanks Nora

Nora: NO PROBLEM!

Ren: don't worry Pyrrha the doctor actually said you can go when you wake up

Pyrrha: well why wait? let get back to Beacon then

I smile as I get out of the bed. Man, I haven't felt well rested in like…forever

/

Location: Beacon cafeteria

Jaune POV

[objective: find Mr. Branwen and get back to the investigation]

I enter the cafeteria and scan around for Mr. Branwen. It was unfortunate that my predecessor was destroyed while memory will be transfer to the next model some data can be lost in the process. I flick my coins and walk through the cafeteria with some student giving me weird looks but that was short live as a friendly shout from a far can be detected. I turn to the origin of the shouts and see Miss rose waving for me to come to her and her team, the predecessor must have made friendship with Ruby Rose or something for her to be this friendly to me. Maybe they know where Mr. Branwen is. I tighten my tie and walk to them

Ruby: JAUNE! HERE!

Jaune: hello Miss Rose

Ruby: come on what did I tell you about calling me Miss Rose did you forget or something?

Jaune: oh, sorry Mis- I mean Ruby

Yang: hey Jaune did you miss me that much to come here so early in the morning? Come sit with us let's have some chat

Jaune: umm well….

[objective: find Mr. Branwen and get back to the investigation]

[objective: find Mr. Branwen and get back to the investigation]

[objective: find Mr. Branwen and get back to the investigation]

[objective: GET BACK TO WORK]

My sight suddenly comes glitchy and red but become back to normal second later. I should get that check later but hey? Sitting with them isn't a crime, right? RIGHT? I take a seat near Ruby

Jaune: well…sure?

Ruby: YEAH! TEAM RWBY introduce yourself!

Weiss: I'm Weiss Schnee the heiress of The Schnee Dust company

Blake: Blake…just call me Blake

Yang: well you already know my name, so you want my number instead?

Ruby: YANG! Why do you have to always do this, anyway sister! friend! Weiss!

Weiss: HEY!

Ruby: this is Jaune he's from Atlas and He's my uncle partner isn't it amazing!

Weiss: Oh, so you are the one the Ruby uncle used as a human shield?

Ruby: Weiss don't say something like that it's rude

Weiss: but it's true! If miss goodwitch didn't come to control the situation Jaune would be killed

Ruby: yeah well!...ummm if your sister didn't try to fight my uncle then it wouldn't happen from the start!

Weiss: how dare you!

Blake: would you two stops? we have a guest here, sorry Jaune they always like this. so Jaune you're from Atlas, right? You study there or?

Jaune: oh well I guess I could say I was born there

Weiss: then what brings you to Vale? Are you here for the tournament?

Jaune: no, I'm on an investigation with Mr. Branwen

Ruby: wait so you are like a detective! That's like so cool well not the coolest but cool nonetheless! So, what are investigating a serial killer? The White fang!

Jaune: the information is classified sorry Ruby

Ruby: hmf fine

Yang: well Jaune being a detective explains a lot, he's probably smarter than Weiss

Weiss: hey! I still don't believe about the story that Ruby wouldn't stop telling the whole night

Ruby: wh- WHAT! No no, I didn't!

Ruby body temperature raises causing her face to become red, she must be sick or something, but Yang seems to laugh at Ruby for being sick though must be some weird human's thing

Jaune: Ruby I detect that your body temperature becomes higher than normal, do you want to go to the nurse room?

Ruby: WHAT! No thank you, Jaune

Weiss: detect? What a weird choice of words Jaune

Yang: Yeah, it's like his thing anyway Jaune how did you beat all the games? Is it your semblance? Or maybe you just good with your hands~

All of team RWBY stare at me except Ruby (her face is still red she must really be sick the school infirmary might not be enough I'm calling an ambulance). I quickly search through the predecessor memories and try too comes up with a convincing story

Jaune: umm well it's my semblance I can…calculate in my mind faster than any hu- I mean anyone

Weiss: your semblance? Hmm but I don't feel any aura from you

The situation becomes even worse now, Weiss looks at me intently with suspicious in her eyes but thanks the gods all of it were gone when suddenly the door slam open with drunk Mr. Branwen walking through the cafeteria, there were whispers and giggles from the other students but Mr. Branwen doesn't seem to care. Mr. Branwen walk clumsily toward RWBY team table

Qrow: R- Ruby I think just *hic* puke on your bed-

Mr. Branwen eyes meet mine, his eyes widen in shock and he collapses to the ground, mumbles something to himself

Ruby: wow uncle Qrow you okay? You look like you saw a ghost

Qrow: I- I saw you- I saw Ja-

Jaune: I think its time for me to take my leave

Yang: again? Can't you stay a little longer like last time?

Jaune: sorry duty's calls

Ruby: Oh, okay then see you around then?

Yang: well someone worry~

RubY: whattttt no…

Jaune: don't worry Ruby I will still be around

I pick Mr. Branwen up to my shoulder and carrying him out of the scene

/

Third POV

Jaune carry Qrow out of cafeteria leaving team RWBY to only wonder what just happened

Blake: well that just happened

Ruby: yeah well- …wait what did uncle Qrow say about my bed again?

Pyrrha: hey guys did I miss anything?

Pyrrha put her food on team RWBY table and clearly trying to hide her face, as from afar Rafael can be seen trying to find her

Ruby: PYRRHA! Are you okay? we heard you were in the hospital!

Pyrrha: shhhh I'm fine thank you Ruby so how are you guys?

Weiss: we're fine we just met Ruby uncle partner

Pyrrha: oh really? What is he like?

Yang: hmmm? Interested?

Pyrrha: WHAT! Of course, not

Blake: he's fine I guess

Ruby: he's the best at games you should have seen him play

Weiss: I just think he's creepy

Yang: oh what? Are you jelly how smarter he is than you, being able to use more vocabulary than you like "detect"

Weiss: Yang I am tired of you being an idiot

Yang: hey at least I have boobs

Weiss: you are a boob!

Ruby: GIRLS STOP…. does anybody hear a siren?

[Meanwhile]

Jaune carry Qrow through the halls of Beacon as he mumbles something until Qrow push Jaune off him and shout with anger

Qrow: how! I- I saw you died! An- and what they did was just throw you out to the dumpster now you are back like nothing happened!

Jaune: please Mr. Branwen you must calm down it's was unfortunate that my predecessor was destroyed last night but the incident should not affect the investigation I'm Jaune model ACK800 sent to replace it

Qrow: gods, I was just kidding about you being replaced this is mess up

Qrow scroll ringed with a message. he signs as he opens it up

Qrow: Ozpin wants us to go to Vale and help interrogation the android girl they captured now

Jaune: let's not keep them waiting

Qrow: umm Jaune?

Jaune: yes? Mr. Branwen

Qrow: it's nothing it's doesn't matter now

/

Location: Vale interrogation room

Third POV

Jaune and Qrow finally reach Vale police department. Inside there was more Atlas soldier patrolling than the police, they lead the two through the building into the interrogation room underground. The room was dim the only light source was from the light shining from the other room through the mirrors as general ironwood looking in it, the other room was where they interrogation the people or now the android, it's brightly light with a table and two seats. Inside is the child android sitting on a chair facing down while Ms. Goodwitch walks around the room frustrated

Goodwitch: WHERE ARE THE OTHER ANDROIDS!? WHO TOOK THE ANDROIDS!?

The android LED become redder but continued to look down with emotionless expression with no signs of answering. Ms. Goodwitch screams and storms out of the room

Goodwitch: AREN'T THEY SUPPOSE ANSWER! CAN'T WE JUST PROB IT'S MEMORY OR SOMETHING!

Ironwood: it's wouldn't be wise to do so Miss Goodwitch from our research shows that the androids seem to self-detract under a lot of stress and what you are doing is the opposite of what we want

Jaune: Hello Miss Goodwitch, Hello General Ironwood

Goodwitch: arggh, if I see another android again, will consider a vacation

Qrow: yeah it will be best for us all too

Ironwood: greeting Qrow how are you feeling? I heard what happened last night

Qrow: ye- yeah, I'm fine just little shock but I heard that they delay the festival would that really be okay?

Ironwood: well it's for the best it seems that the incident is a little more than we thought, Jaune did you do the report I ask you last night?

Jaune: yes, General would you like me to send it to you?

Ironwood: no, not now so go stand on the side of the wall for further orders

Qrow: aren't you going to ask hi- Jaune was the one that die- *sigh* never mind so what's going on? Why isn't the girl talking?

Ironwood: We're not sure why it isn't talking yet must be some form of errors in its programming that causing it not to follow orders and probing its memory is not an option, so it is decided that Jaune will the one interrogation the android

Goodwitch: what! You're letting a machine to the interrogation! You must be crazy James!

Ironwood: Jaune is installed with state of the ack human interaction and interrogation able to reach high scores in negotiating with kidnappers and similar situation within simulations. Jaune is perfect for the job

Qrow: one I wouldn't say the state of the ack human interaction with Jaune and two sh- it's a machine we talking about would it really work?

Ironwood: I trust that Jaune will do it successfully even if it meant his life

Qrow expression become stiff from the last past but Ironwood continues to nob at Jaune signaling for him to go in the room and do what he was meant to do, Jaune enter the room and sit on the opposite side of the child android

Jaune: hello I'm Jaune an android just like you

 **(A/N): hey guys how you doing? I know this chapter was very delayed, but I have my excuse which is something call LIFE have you heard of it? So, yeah, I have been having a lot of it anyway as a sorry about the delay here have a funny bonus thank you for reading hope you enjoyed**

 **Bonus**

the kid already pulls the trigger hitting me and the kid ran away into the halls

[ biocomponents status: pump regulator=damaged DUST pump= damaged]

[time before shutting down= -00:00:20]

Qrow: DAMN IT YOU GO GET THE BRAT

[-00:00:15]

Qrow: this is sad Jaune play Despacito

[-00:00:05]

Jaune: …

[system shutting down without regrets]

Qrow: JAUNE!

 **(A/N): BYEEE**


End file.
